


Bright Eyes and Boredom

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated drabbles focused on different scenarios and aspects of Flint and Volkner's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Bums

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of drabbles. Each chapter will be no more or less than 100 words, not counting any titles or author's notes. Each drabble, unless specifically stated otherwise, will be disconnected from the others in terms of plot.

Volkner sighed, taking a deep breath of the ocean air. He really didn't feel like coming here today, but Flint was persistent. Apparently he "needed a break from his crazy machines," so here they were.

He thought about all the work not getting done, the lost time. All just to go to the stupid beach.

Volkner was brought out of his internal brooding by the sound of screaming. He glanced over to see Flint with Jasmine, mourning the loss of a sand castle to a wave. Volkner couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe a break wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Party Animals

Volkner hated league parties. He especially hated wearing the tux. Even if Flint says it makes him look like a "stud muffin." But that wasn't the worst part. Nothing compared to Flint getting ready. When it came to parties, his hair had to be perfect at all costs.

"Do you have to do up the damn afro for a party of all things?" Volkner groaned. Cynthia was going to kill them both for being this late.

"Fine," Flint ceased his delicate work to reply "I'll stop what I'm doing and we can comb down your mop-top, Volk."

"...Take your time."


	3. Rhapsody in Red

Flint tried. Day after day. He gave his best efforts. 110%. But lately, nothing was enough. Volkner would not budge.

The redhead did absolutely anything he could think of to provoke emotion in him, but Volkner was stubbornly stoic in the worst way.

Anything, literally anything would be better than this. Screaming, arguing, insults, tears, Flint would gladly take all of it. He wanted to be his pillar of strength, his support. But while trying to hold Volkner up, he was crumbling. His lover was a weight that refused to be carried. And it was killing both of them.


	4. Workaholic

Volkner always managed to immerse himself in whatever he did. Despite his lukewarm demeanor, he was passionate about everything he pursued. There was a reason they called him the "Shining Shocking Star."

Sometimes Flint could swear the man had literally no perception of time. He'd pick up a book or a wrench and time stood still. Well, for Volkner anyway. Flint on the other hand made it his responsibility to drag his lover back to reality. Sometimes all it took was reminding him of needs work couldn't satisfy.

Besides, he sure as hell wasn't getting shown up by damn machines!


	5. Delivery

Every day it was the same thing.

He would Surf all the way out to the damn island.

Then he'd navigate the cave full of loathsome trainers.

Then he'd walk into the damn lobby and suffer snide remarks from Flint's annoying ass co-workers.

All while protecting the precious cargo that was Flint's lunch.

Every day, it made him so very irritable.

Upon reaching his destination, Volkner was always ready to tell Flint how much he hated doing this for him.

Every time the dopey redhead came running to hug him like they hadn't spoken in days, he'd forget all of it.


	6. Arguments

Flint hated arguments.

Even though things were never too bad, some shouting from Flint at the most, the redhead could never handle it. He hated being in tense situations, so he left.

Flint retreated to a pier, sitting in the cool night air over the sea.

He got away because he thought he needed time to think, but right now he just felt alone and depressed. How was this supposed to help?

His head picked up when he heard footstep approaching. He turned to see Volkner, sitting down next to him

Without saying a word, Flint leaned into his side.


	7. P.D.A.

The afternoon was scorching, hoping to cope with the heat, Flint suggested a trip to go get ice-cream.

"….Heeey Voooolkneeer" Flint drawled.

"What now?" Volkner knew this would be trouble.

"Hold my hand!" Flint demanded.

"There are kids and-"he sputtered.

"Do it," Flint threatened "or I'll do inappropriate things to this ice-cream in front of them."

"You wouldn't-" Volkner paused when he saw Flint, mouth agape, descending over his ice-cream.

Thinking of the children, Volkner snatched his lover's hand dragging him away.

"I knew you'd come around." Flint declared.

"…Shut up" he snapped.

"Whaaat?~ I was only thinking of you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there seems to be a disparity between the word count on the site, and the one in MS word. The site seems to think this chapter is 101 words, while my word processor assured me that it's only 100. Since this chapter was written and published elsewhere previously, I'm not going to edit it. I'm actually kind of disapointed, because it looked so nice seeing the word count and chapter number matching up perfectly until now. Ah well.


	8. Sleepless

Volkner couldn't sleep. Something about a half empty bed just felt wrong to him now.

Volkner felt ridiculous. Flint would be back tomorrow, and here he was unable to sleep. Since when was he so clingy?

This was so fucking sappy. Honestly, a grown man shouldn't have problems sleeping alone in his own bed. So what if Flint wasn't there? He'd just go to sleep and see his boyfriend when he came home tomorrow. Besides, Flint was probably fine.

Volkner was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"I miss you…."


End file.
